GPPC20
is the 20th episode of Go! Princess Pretty Cure and is the 555th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Thanks to the Dress Up Keys sensing something sinister arising, the Cures are transported to Hope Kingdom to investigate. There, Haruka is reunited with Prince Kanata and learns more about his missing sister, Towa. Synopsis Twilight reveals the Princess Perfume to Dyspear that she managed to locate earlier on. Dyspear observes it and asks where it was found, then with her abilities she presents a third Dress Up Key to Twilight. She is sure it will be enough to defeat Pretty Cure and Twilight uses it with the Perfume, releasing a blast of dark power. As pain begins to overtake her, Lock and Shut express concern for her but Dyspear appears sure of herself. The girls admire the beauty of the Dress Up Keys when suddenly the notice one shining. They vanish in bright light, leading Yui alone in the room. When Haruka sees she is in a brand new area, she recognizes a gate high in the air and realizes they must be within the Hope Kingdom. Meanwhile, Minami finds herself with Pafu, and Kirara is with Aroma. Haruka attempts to search for them when she drops one of her keys. She tries figuring out what happened when a bright light erupts from it and points in a direction. She continues forward but runs into two, rabbit-like Zetsuborg. She wastes no time transforming into Cure Flora, but just as she finishes someone defends her from their attack. She changes into Mode Elegant to defeat the Zetsuborg, quickly finding herself shocked when she realizes she has reunited with Prince Kanata. They politely greet each other and he compliments Haruka's progress as the light reappears from her key. Together they follow it when Kanata mentions it might be important. Minami and Kirara also find themselves guided by the light of their dress up keys. They all continue on, with Haruka returning to normal as Minami finds herself outside of a building. Kirara finds herself outside of another building, as does Haruka and Kanata. They each notice the strange crest adorning the nearby structures and how they match up with their Pretty Cure self. Haruka steps inside to see a podium with a keyhole on it and runs up to find the light pointing in it. When Kanata assures her it's fine she sticks the key inside, causing the several stained glass windows to start lighting up. Suddenly, they find themselves speaking to the Pretty Cure Princess of Flowers before Haruka and she recalls what happened in the past. They were able to seal the darkness together but they knew it would be released, stronger than ever at some point. To ensure everyone's safety they had left behind a fourth Perfume, surprising Haruka to learn this. However, the darkness has been searching for it, so the girls must hurry and find it before they do. Kirara and Minami are told the same story in their respective Cure buildings, with Pafu beginning to grow worried and Kirara left puzzled. They all agree to do what they can to find it though, with the light returning to lead them elsewhere. Transformed, Cure Mermaid continues on when Shut stops her and attacks. The same happens to Cure Twinkle when Lock confronts her. Haruka rides on Wish with Kanata and she talks about what she has been up to as of late. She mentions playing the violin now with Miss Shamour teaching her, but this only causes Kanata sadness when Haruka brings up his little sister. He mentions her name, Towa, and brings up how she went missing years ago. Together they played the violin, but she was always too hard on herself because she dreamed of becoming a true Princess more than anything. She wanted to become a Princess Pretty Cure in order to someday be a Grand Princess. Seeing her dedication makes Kanata very happy as she mentions knowing its a hard goal, but she promises to become a Grand Princess one day. But one day she wasn't to be found. No matter how hard they tried they were unable to find her, and seeing as she was a beacon of hope to them- everyone became overwhelmed with despair. Losing her caused everything to go wrong and they lost sight of their dreams. That was when Dyspear appeared, and with such weaknesses, they were unable to save themselves from her attack. Hearing this sad tale Haruka apologizes for her words, thinking she might have been insensitive. Kanata assures her that she actually helped him. Seeing her that day in the past restored his hope as she sadly reflected on her dreams to become a Princess because it reminded him of Towa. He assured her she could become a princess someday and gave her the key when he saw how dedicated Haruka was. Because of her, he was able to stand against Dyspear and fight, and it's been what kept him from succumbing to the darkness. Haruka claims she is happy to have met him as well- because meeting him kept her fighting for her dream. With that Kanata confesses his own dream, that he hopes that his violin playing will reach her. Mermaid and Twinkle continue to fight against Shut and Lock, with Mermaid using Bubble Ripple against Shut. She uses it as a distraction and attempts to take off, causing him annoyance when he realizes she's gone. Twinkle also uses her own Meteor Humming to run from Lock. At the Castle, Haruka and Kanata see the Key has led them there. They realize Dyspear is probably inside, along with the Princess Perfume and head inside, with the others finding them. Pafu and Aroma happily cling to Kanata, who expresses joy in seeing them. He goes on to thank Mermaid and Twinkle, but they cut the meeting short, bringing up that they were attacked. Suddenly, Twilight makes herself known to everyone. Kanata stands in shock and as she appears, he realizes she is actually his sister. Everyone is shocked by this and Kanata is happy to see her, but she attacks him when he attempts to speak to her. She seems not to be aware of who he is and claims not to have a brother, only her mother, Dyspear. She goes on to reveal the now dark Princess Perfume and they worriedly watch as she changes forms with a key. Major Events *Twilight gets a third Dark Dress Up Key from Dyspear. *It is revealed that Twilight's real name is Towa and she is Prince Kanata's sister. *Kanata learns about Twilight for the first time. *Minami and Kirara see Prince Kanata in person for the first time. *Twilight transformed using her third Dark Dress Up Key and Dark Princess Perfume. Characters Pretty Cures *Haruno Haruka / Cure Flora *Kaido Minami / Cure Mermaid *Amanogawa Kirara / Cure Twinkle Mascots *Pafu *Aroma Villains *Shut *Lock *Twilight *Zetsuborg *Dyspear Secondary Characters *Nanase Yui *Prince Kanata *Past Cure Flora (voice only) Trivia *This is the first time a Cure gets to speak to their predecessor. *Exclusively in the initial broadcast airing of this episode, the speech in the beginning commemorates the 555th episode overall of the Pretty Cure franchise. *This is the first time the villain could transform using the same items as the Cures. Gallery Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Episodes